Mischief Managed
by GypsiRiddle
Summary: Lily finally gives in! JamesLily ONESHOT


This is my first fanfic so please be kind. please see my profile for disclaimer.

Lily Evans sat alone in her dormitory reading through her latest charms assignment. As she put the parchment down she reflected on her first week back at Hogwarts.  
_'I'm head girl'_ she thought _'and Potter is head boy. We have to share a dorm. He's grown up a little over the summer though, I'll give him that. He's more handsome than I remember. I can't believe I just thought that but it's true. I do find him more attractive. I haven't seen him hex anyone in the halls all week and he hasn't pestered me for a date either.'_ She looked a little sad when she thought this _'why hasn't he asked me out again? I never thought I'd think this but I sort of miss him. He's hardly even spoken to me all week. I think I got a brief hello this morning but that's it. What have I done?'_ she stared into the warming glow of the fire, lost in her thoughts when the portrait swung open to reveal a tall handsome figure climbing through.

"Hello, Evans." he called as he headed up to his room, not looking at her.  
"James?" Lily said

"Pardon? Since when have you called me James?" He stood there shocked at hearing his name spoken by her. They had always been Evans and Potter, never a first name thing.  
"I quite like your name although if you want me to call you something else..."

"No, no, James is fine" He cut in.  
"Anyway, James, I'd just like to know why you have been avoiding me all week. We're supposed to be working together and so far these are the only words you have spoken since we arrived on Friday." James stood there for a moment and smiled.  
"I thought I'd give you a break. I know you don't want me so there is no use trying to win you over. Rejoice at that fact, Lily. I am over you." He hadn't said it unkindly but still the shock had hit Lily hard. _'Over me? He can't be over me. This is bloody typical. Why do I always want what I can't have?'_ she thought, tears welling in her eyes.  
"I do want you" she whispered, barely audible.  
"what? Sorry I didn't catch that." he said moving closer to her.  
"I said, I do want you James. But it doesn't matter now does it. I've missed my chance."

And then they were kissing, Lily didn't know how he had gotten so close so fast but he was kissing her with a force and passion that made her body tingle. She kissed him back, reflecting all that passion into him. _'I'm kissing James Potter, what am I doing?'_ she thought but couldn't stop, she wanted him, needed him to touch her, kiss her, _make love_ to her.  
She pushed him back a little not breaking the kiss and ran her hands down his frame. He was quite well built. Quidditch had certainly made an impact on him.

"Make love to me James. Right here, right now. Don't stop." she whispered in his ear. Her breath on his skin gave him goosebumps as he pulled her in closer to deepen their kiss.  
His hands moved down her body, tracing the lines of her delicate frame. He slowly undid her blouse buttons to reveal a simple black lace bra. He cupped her right breast in his hand and pushed her bra above them lowering his mouth to her nipple, sucking and lightly flicking it with his tongue.  
Lily let out soft moans whispering his name as he licked and rubbed her breasts, first one then the other.

He moved his other hand down between their bodies, coming to rest between her thighs. She opened them slightly to grant him access. He could feel the heat expelling from her entrance as her slowly manouvered his finger into her hole.  
_'She's dripping'_ he thought as he worked her clit, gently rubbing it making her shudder with ecstasy.  
He broke away from her quickly to remove his clothing but soon was back to pleasuring his love. Kissing, licking and stroking every part of her he could.

James positioned his rock hard member at her opening, but before he pushed he asked "Are you sure this is what you want Lilyflower?"

"James I say this with love, if you don't make love to me right now I will never, ever forgive you!"

"As you wish, love." And he pushed inside her so hard it took her breath away.  
_'he's so big inside me. I never thought it could feel so good, oh my god!'_ thought Lily as he pumped in and out of her with such force.  
_'she's so tight. Obviously a virgin, no one could be this tight around me if they weren't'_ James was so close to climax he couldn't hold back as they both reached the height of their orgasms together.

James collapsed in a heap by Lily's side, panting for breath.  
"That was amazing!" She exclaimed as her heart rate returned to normal.  
James just lay there and passed out.

That morning James woke up in the common room with his arms still wrapped around the red headed beauty that was Lily Evans. He shifted carefully as not to wake her and ran up the stairs to his room, fining a small cracked mirror he looked into it.  
"Sirius, Sirius. Wake up you lazy son of a bitch!" he shouted as a very tired looking lad came into view.  
"wassup? What's happened? Where the hell did you get to last night? We waited for over an hour outside your common room and you never came back!" Sirius saw the huge grin on his best friends face and it dawned n him "Ooh, Evans happened." All James could do was nod a say two words

"Mischief Managed!"

The End xxx


End file.
